


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XLVI: One

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Force Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Kylo Ren’s fractured sensations as he falls in oblivion
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XLVI: One

On the edge of survival, Kylo Ren fought for his life. He had been doing so since that fateful night on Yavin 4. He constantly changed convictions, but knew no higher reason to fight for but life itself. 

It felt like falling in an unending abyss, expecting to hit the ground any time. Was this a memory of the past or a vision of the future? Or both? Either way, he passed this test before: he confronted and made use of his fear of falling when his dark master threw him into the rocky ravine. There wasn’t any reason not to pass it again. 

Except darkness was failing him. He felt helplessly trapped in his fall. And this time, fear proved powerless. Ironic. The fear that fed his ascension could not prevent his fall. The Force. Use the Force. When darkness fails, you have another choice. You have it in you. It’s always been there. A beacon in the Force, it seemed to her. She knew it was him, but he shined so bright, that for a moment she feared he might have passed over and became one with the Force. 

He was no longer alone in his senseless falling. Her light - healing, alluring, the light he used to fight now fought for him. When she reached him, falling turned into flight. He found a strong reason to feel alive. He fired up, sensing her approach. The distant beacon turned into a mighty flame. She reached out. He was no ghost. She felt him in flesh, alive, burning. And she let herself go, carried away by that feeling of oneness that overwhelmed her senses. She could feel him. She could feel what he felt and she knew he could feel it too. Their sensations melt into one, as they became One in the Force. They were One with the Force. They were the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> Let the Light in - Reylo Art by kittrose:
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/149b9d2b284cb385bcfc83b8d50937f3/98b015dba0939e57-be/s1280x1920/0bba0c6e5da38bcca2f620f6b3304baf7724c4d0.png


End file.
